


Southern Cinderella

by bo_beans



Series: Country Song Fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, I love cowboys, Jesse McCree is a gentleman, Not Beta Read, and hot af, can you tell that I'm obsessed with Jesse Mccree???, could you tell I like honky-tonks?, fem!reader - Freeform, forgetful!reader, honky-tonks, kinda slow burnish?, shy!reader, slowly getting steamy, some Christmas fluff for y'all, somewhere south, southern belle!reader, very polite kinda shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: You're a southern belle at an end-of-summer party. He's a stranger who waltzes in like he owns the place. Sure enough, you're charmed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! So sorry I haven't posted in so long! I haven't had a lot of time lately cause of school, and I've also felt pretty uncreative for a hot minute :/   
> But I just had to write cause this idea came into my head! Hope you like!
> 
> (Kinda inspired by Garth Brooks's "Friends in Low Places")

The summers were always something to behold in the South. Warm, humid weather that loosened a woman’s curls in no time at all, and made everyone want a cool glass of something to fight off the heat. But it was also beautiful, and though the sweating was often unbearable, the warm breezes were calming, the sound of the trees rustling. It was late summer, nearing closer and closer to fall, and, as usual, there had to be one last summer dance to kick off the end of it all. So there you were, pilling your hair up high and putting on makeup, dressing like the Southern belle you were. The dress was floor-length, a light blush pink with a larger skirt and off the shoulder sleeves. Appropriate and covering, but still cute and showing off just a hint to attract some suitor nearby. You left your hair down, soft curls over your shoulders and a matching ribbon in your hair. (It was night, so a few exceptions to the usual dress code could be made if not too distract).

The party was beautiful. Men in suits, women in large dresses, the polite chatter. But it was also boring as hell. If you had to hear about another “suitable man” tell you about what college they went to and what their daddy did for a living, you were gonna put yourself out of your misery. Sure, they were all decent looking enough to ignore how horrendously boring they were for all of ten seconds, but they never knew when to stop and shut up. Eventually you claimed tiredness from your heels and sat on a small settee, away from the “”gentlemen””. 

And lucky for you, you got the first glimpse of the most interesting man to be at that party, even if he seemed a bit… out of place. He wore jeans, a form-fitting white button up and bolo tie with a suit jacket over it, a cowboy with boots to match, and who could forget that belt buckle? BAMF. Hardly appropriate for the place, but it managed to but a smile on your face, covering your mouth as you let out a small giggle. And that caught his attention. Wow, did he look even behind from head-on. He sauntered on over, standing right in front of you.

“Evenin’, Miss…” he drawled, and you felt a little faint. When did it get so hot in that room?

You politely introduced yourself, recovering well and extending your hand. You expected him to just shake it, but he kissed the back of your hand instead, and now you really felt faint. 

“Nice to meet ya’, Miss. I’m Jesse McCree.” You were just about ready to call your mom and tell her to pull out her wedding scrapbook she’d been keeping since you were five. You think you just found the right man. “Mind if I join you, Miss?”

“O-of course!” You replied a little too quickly, making room for him next to you. He chuckled a little, a warm sound that made you feel even more warm than before. Too bad there was very little room on the settee, to the point that your things touched as you sat together. Well, it would be bad if you didn’t enjoy it so much, blushing and laughing at his jokes, gently touching his shoulder or thigh at times. (Because if he wasn’t already understanding your interest, he would have to notice it now).

You had been so absorbed in your conversation with Mr. McCree that you had barely noticed the looks and glances that the rest of the party-goers gave you. Side-eyed looks of distaste at his outfit, his posture, his manners, and his language, most likely. Unbefitting for the party he attended, and, if you were to read their minds, unbefitting of you. But you wouldn’t care at all even if you did listen. He had a honeyed voice, warm eyes, and you could tell from the way everything fit him that he had a good figure. But you didn’t think about that too much, no, definitely not.

“Miss, would you care to dance with me?” He asked, standing up and holding his hand out to you.

“I was waiting for you to ask.”

“Well, better not make you wait any longer, huh?”

He lead you out to the dance floor, and despite the murmurs and glances, you two danced like no problem. Waltzing around the dance floor, you perfectly poised. And it made you giddy, finally enjoying the dance. The music ended and he walked you off the dance floor, directing you back to your seat from before when you were stopped. 

One of the earlier “gentlemen” had a bone to pick, you supposed. “Now, exactly who invited you here, if I may ask? Especially in that get-up!” He laughed haughtily, and if you didn’t know any better, you would’ve punched him in the gut. But societal convention held you back.

“Well, I could be askin’ the same thing,” Mr. McCree responded, giving him a strained smile.

The other man sputtered and flushed, obviously thinking this to be a very easy battle. S’pose not. But he motioned to have Jesse McCree removed. “Oh, c’mon, the fun only started!” Jesse said, taking up a glass of champagne and downing it in one go. He slipped out of the grasp of the security, sauntering away. “No fun at all in this. I mean, I know I’m not big on social graces, but y’all got a real stick up your asses for nothin’!” 

He made his exit, and you followed, using the confusion and slight chaos as a cover, exiting swiftly through the doors and into the garden. “Mr. McCree! Wait!” You called, running out into the night, picking your dress up a little so as not to trip or dirty it. 

He paused, turning around. “Darlin’, how’s bout you drop the “Mr” thing and all? Just call me Jesse.”

“W-well, ….Jesse,” you said, blushing slightly. “I was wondering if you’d take me somewhere a little more…fun.”

“I was waiting for you to ask,” he chuckled.

“Well, better not make you wait any longer, right?” you replied cheekily.

\-------------

Lucky for you, your house was only down the block a little, high society being so close and all. And your parents were still at the party, bless their hearts. Hopefully they wouldn’t mind too much that you ran off with the party-crashing cowboy, but they could forgive you later. And who were they to judge when they wanted you happy rather than stuck in high snobbery? But that’s beside the point. You stopped by to change out of the dress and heels and into something better for a night on the town, putting on a good pair of jeans, a cute little off the shoulder shirt, and your boots, leaving your hair in their curls and ribbon. 

Jesse let out a low whistle, smiling grandly. “Don’t you clean up nice, huh?” He said as you hooked your arm with his, making your way out again. 

“Well, you know I have to look good to find a good suitor.”

“Hey now! Am I not right here in front of you?” He said, faking hurt as he put a hand on his chest.

“Oh? And what might you bring to me that makes you the right suitor for me, Mr. McCree?” You asked, using your formal tone to betray sarcasm.

“Well, let’s see, I’m a mighty fine dancer, two-step, square dancing, you name it.” He started, counting off his fingers. “I’m pretty damned handsome if I do say so myself…” you giggled, raising an eyebrow. “Now, don’t you give me that look!”

“What look? I have no clue what you’re saying, Jesse McCree.”

“Darlin’, you wound me,” he said, clutching his chest again, giving you puppy-dog eyes. 

“And what if I kiss it better?” You said, looking up at him.

“Well… You do know it’ll make everything right.” He replied, smiling at you. You pulled him closer, planting a modest kiss on his cheek. “All better.”

And you continued strolling down the street, arm in arm towards downtown, making banter and quick jokes at each other.

——————-

Jesse brought you to what he called the “best honky-tonk” in town. You’d take his word, though it didn’t take much, ‘cause the sight of the neon alone made your face light up and the giddiness double in your heart. The smell was familiar: smoke, beer, and a lil’ sweat all in the air, and the sound of laughter, chatter, and dancing, the band playing their best songs. 

And of course, Jesse pulled you to the dance floor, as a country classic started playing. “Now darlin’, I think we got here just in time, dontcha think?” He murmured, smiling.

He twirled you around and crossed your arms over your chest before spinning you back around, slowing swaying across the floor together, closer than you’d ever been to someone in a long time. And you smiled and placed your head against his chest as he sung and hummed along, moving you across the room. And you two stayed like that for a long while, the other couples doing the same around you as you swayed to the slow songs and tried to keep up with the square dancing. And soon the night was winding down, and the band announced two last songs. Nice slow ones, and you leaned further into Jesse, letting out a sigh. 

“Now, sugar, what’s that sighing for?” He asked, his arms wrapped comfortably around your lower back. 

“I wish we could dance a lil’ longer…”

“Well, you still got me here until they stop,” he murmured, smiling. He leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead, and you smiled.

“You’re right.”

“Sure I am.”

And the rest of the songs you swayed and felt your heart doing flips for your dance partner and you knew you were in deep. In deep with practically a stranger… But man was he cute and charming. And perfect.

————————

Jesse walked you back home after the honky-tonk closed up. And like the gentleman he was, kissed your hand again. But it wasn’t enough, was it? You pulled him a little closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away quickly. 

“See you later, cowboy,” you murmured. 

“You bet.”


	2. Christmas Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating the charming Jesse McCree for a few months now, and with Christmas here, it's time to cozy up and get close to one another.
> 
> (Semi inspired by Billy Currington's "Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll right now, y'all! Ugh, I'm thinking of maybe dragging this out if you are ok with that? Or if you'd like me to stop giving just fluff, let me know and I may make give ya a lil' something nice ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The summer was over, and the warm breezes slowly turned more brisk, and the skies occasionally turned gray. And there was the deep breath that came with it, the sigh of relief at the lack of obligations and dances that came with the summer, temporarily held off until the holiday season. 

And Jesse called often, helping fill your quiet days. It took very little time for him to charm your parents into letting him take you out. A few award-winning smiles, a well-placed compliment here and there, and the ability to stand his ground and speak his mind when put under the spotlight by your parents made him a suitable man for you in their eyes. And you couldn’t agree more. But of course, you weren’t just going to date right then and there. No sir, you had courting to do, dates to go out on, civility to maintain. And of course, though your parents trusted you enough to not watch over you always, it was meant to be respected.

Now, fall had always been a favorite season of yours. Sure, every season was nice, but fall and winter were something to behold. Cuddling, warm drinks, fresh-baked cookies, sweaters all the time… What else could you ask for? And so it was during these late fall afternoons that you often spent time with Jesse, strolling around to parks or movies or anywhere you could occupy yourselves in the whole courting process. You had gone on hay rides at pumpkin patches, carved them together, and enjoyed apple cider by the fireplace and you couldn’t imagine a more perfect date. Well, you could imagine it, but it would never be allowed so early in the relationship…

A few months of only holding hands and small kisses had passed by the time that you could move to a more serious date, or at least one where you could feel as though the ever-watchful eyes and minds of your parents wouldn’t interfere. December rolled around and that meant that the town was buzzing with the excitement of Christmas. And your town did not skip the details or the fun. Fairs and carnivals rose up around Christmas, along with horse-drawn carriage rides around downtown and many decorated Christmas trees to be shown off. You loved it all, and of course, you invited Jesse to go with you to the carnival, excited for a chance to ride the carousel or Ferris wheel with him, an excuse to snuggle closer in the cold night air. 

The night rolled around and you paced back and forth, wearing a cute Christmas sweater and an added jacket over it to protect from the cold, along with jeans, heeled boots, and gloves, not to mention the cute pom-pom topped beanie. Under your arm you held a matching Christmas sweater, hoping Jesse wouldn’t mind too much for the extra couple-y outfit. The doorbell ringing shocked you out of your pacing, and you opened the door for Jesse, feeling your cheeks heat up at his smile.

“Well, aren’t you just the cutest thing, darlin’,” he said, taking off his hat as he entered to kiss your cheek.

“Oh, you charmer, you…” you murmured, blushing more. “I got you something.”

“A gift? For lil’ ol’ me? Oh, honey, it ain’t even Christmas yet!”

“Well, I hope you like it, then…” And you handed him the sweater, looking down nervously.

Jesse took it and unfolded it, chuckling as he did so. “I love it, darlin’,” He said, looking at the Christmas sweater. He sure liked it even more coming from you, loving the rows of cowboy hats and horses detailed on the sweater in cross-stitching. As silly as it was, he thought it was the cutest thing. Especially since you were wearing one to match, too. 

“Well, shall we go then, miss?” He asked, laughing at his own formal tone and holding his arm out for you to grab hold of.

“We shall.”

———————

 

As soon as you stepped outside, you were glad you had layered up, immediately shrinking into your jacket, holding yourself even closer to Jesse to try and see if he could warm you up anymore. And because you were so busy getting warm, you almost entirely missed the horse-drawn carriage that Jesse had had pull up to your front walkway to bring you both to the carnival. You were sure you were going to marry this man. He held out his hand to help you into the carriage, and then unfolded a blanket to put over your legs, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You warmed up, but you didn’t know if it was from all the warmth Jesse was currently radiating, or if it was your own giddiness getting you all hot and bothered.

You looked up at Jesse, leaning further into his side, and you caught the shine in his eyes when he looked down at you. 

“Y’know, darlin’…I’m starting to get the impression you’re in love with me.”

“Oh? And where’d you get that idea, huh?”

“Well…” he started, but he never finished, instead opting to lean down and kiss you, smiling all the while.

“Mm, you might just be right, cowboy,” you whispered when you pulled away before pulling him back down for another kiss. You could spend a whole night just kissing him in that carriage if you didn’t have to get out at the carnival. You could definitely go for another round of that after all the rides and drinks and food.

————————

The rest of the night was spent kissing on practically any place you could, being pulled closer at the top of the Ferris wheel, snuck behind a Christmas tree, blushing under the mistletoe as a few older couples watched and aww-ed, or a quick kiss to the check or nose after hot cocoa, a warm feeling against the wind burn after one of the rides. And you swore you could never get enough of him, always holding hands, complaining about the cold despite your gloves to have Jesse grab yours and hold it in his pocket, you flushing for a moment as he chuckled. 

And when you had both agreed you’d had enough of the cold for the night, you headed back home and sat by the fire, side by side and wrapped in a blanket together.

“Jesse…” you murmured, putting your hot cocoa on the table, out of reach.

“Yes, darlin’?”

You didn’t give him a reply. You seated yourself in his lap, facing him, and grabbed his face with your still cold hands, kissing him deeply. (Your parents probably wouldn’t approve, but you couldn’t think of anything other than the man in front of you.)

Jesse responded in kind, wrapping his arms around your waist and furthering the kiss, until he gently placed you on the couch lying down, kissing down your neck and to your collarbone. You let loose a quiet whimper, running your fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He looked up, concerned if this was too much, but as soon as he saw your blushing cheeks and pupils blown wide, he wondered if he even had to ask. But he did, ever the gentleman, confirming that you were fine with what he was doing. And you could only nod, voice suddenly giving out on you.

He only made it as far as your collarbone, not wanting to do anything on the couch in your living room where your parents could easily walk in at any moment. But he planted a mark on your collarbone, well covered by any sweater in your closet, thank goodness. His lips were a little redder from all the kissing, and you smiled, sitting up and having him lie on the couch so you could lay on top of him, placing feather-light kisses all over. And when you tired of moving, you both lay there, you tracing an outline of shapes all over his chest, hands roaming up and down, light touches brushing on his neck and face while he rubbed your back gently. 

You sighed, closing your eyes. You felt the warmest then, lying in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after your little Christmas date spent with your lovely boyfriend, Jesse.
> 
> (Slightly inspired by "Slow Burn" by Kacey Musgraves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving y'all a whole lotta fluff for this Christmas season. Building up to some steamier stuff, but it may be a while. Hope you enjoy it! Cause I really love writing fluff. (This chapter may be a lil' shorter, sorry)

Jesse left not long after you quick make out session, despite your small whines and protests. But you both knew that he had to leave, otherwise he would be stuck sleeping on the couch and in the morning you’d both get an earful about your “unladylike behavior” and how it was more than unsightly to not treat a guest properly but also to bring him home without permission. (Yeah, it was hard to keep up with all the rules).

But you had walked him to the door and, luckily for you, he had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, giving you one last, and unforgettable, goodnight kiss. You felt dizzy from it. He always took your breath away when you kissed, and he seemed determined to make your knees week with this kiss. Well, he succeeded as he let go and made his way down your walkway as you gripped the doorframe a little too tightly. That man… He was gonna be the death of you, and you would let him do it.

The next morning had you rising a little later than usual, tired from a long night filled with Jesse McCree and all the thoughts that came with him. (All good, of course). And lucky for you, you already heard your ma cooking up breakfast, the smell wafting through the rest of your house. You stepped down the stairs, still in your Christmas pajamas and slippers into the kitchen, and lo and behold, sitting next to your pa and chatting it up was none other than your boyfriend (it still excited you to say it), Jesse McCree. You blushed, remembering last night and remembering you were still in your pjs. Not exactly ideal, what with your bedhead and all, but you didn’t miss the look in his eyes as he saw you, that little glimmer and the smile that spread across his face as you walked over to him. He stood up immediately, even though it was just a family breakfast and there was really no need for the formality. But he did so anyway, pulling you into a quick hug and kissing your forehead before letting you take his spot as he slid into the chair next to you. 

“You look lovely, darlin’,” he murmured softly, trying to keep his words out of earshot of your parents. But they had senses like hawks, and you knew they heard. But no complaints were made, just glances exchanged and a small smile on both of your parents’s faces. Yep, you knew already Jesse was a keeper. Anyone who could charm your parents was.

And you blushed and smiled, gently taking his hand and feeling the roughness and the callouses, running your thumb over his knuckles slowly, and you knew he loved the small touch, leaning against the table more so he was closer to you, head propped up in his free hand as he watched you. Yeah, you were both suckers. No way you’d get away from each other now.

And so breakfast went a lot like that, with a few small and innocent touches here and there as Jesse told stories and jokes and your parents told a few too many embarrassing stories of your childhood. You thought they were about to pull out the scrapbook, too, from the way they were acting. But other than that, all was well, and the morning passed on smoothly, until everything had been cleaned up and you and Jesse made your way to the living room again, cuddling up on your couch with some coffee, watching Christmas movies. And of course you stayed in your pjs the whole time. I mean, why change if you’re comfy? 

Jesse sat on the couch, and you sat between his legs, your back to his chest with his arms wrapped around you as you watched Hallmark and Netflix. Jesse lazily ran his fingers through your hair, and eventually you got up and grabbed a brush, letting his mess with your hair as much as he wanted, especially since it felt real nice to let your man brush your hair for you while you sat cuddled up together. 

A lot of the day was passed watching movies and sporadic conversation, neither one of you feeling the need to fill the silence. It was comfortable like that, with the quiet crackle from the fire and the soft sound of Jesse breathing, the rise and fall of his chest against you, the way that Jesse hummed a little when you slipped your hand into his. It was warm like that, and the more time went on, the more you could imagine the rest of your life going like this, nights spent in Jesse’s arms, picturing your own house… Yeah, you could definitely live like that.

It was when you had finished your second Christmas movie that Jesse’s hands started roaming a little more, the arms wrapped around your waist slowly snaking around tighter, bringing you closer to him, and soon his lips were planted on the spot between your shoulder blades, small, quick kisses placed all over your back and shoulders. You flushed, distracted from picking out the next movie by his sudden affection, so you dropped the remote, deciding to let him catch you up in it all. The warmth in your chest bloomed. What started as just a spark turned into a fire that crept throughout your whole body, and you blushed. It had been a while since you had felt like this, all flustered under someone else’s attention. And by a while, you meant ever. But you weren’t about to let Jesse know that. Not now, anyway. It could wait.

And Jesse was oblivious, just kissing your shoulders and neck, leaning forward over you to better place his lips on your neck. Luckily he knew better than to leave a mark there, but he was more than tempted to by the way that you were reacting, your little shivers and your hands resting on top of his, squeezing gently. Yeah, he could and would spend all day kissing you if he had the chance, and you would be willing to let it happen. But you also knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea to get swept up in all this, especially when you were sitting on the couch in your family’s living room, and when you still might need to tell Jesse a few things about your whole “readiness” situation. 

“J-Jesse, please,” you whispered, shifting a little to put a little distance between you.

“Sorry, darlin’. You just looked a so good I could eat ya up… I…I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” He asked, his usually confident tone wavering for a second.

“No! No! Oh, of course not…It’s just, well…” you paused. You had wished this could’ve been put off, but there is no time like the present to talk about certain issues. “It’s just, well, you’re my first serious relationship, and, well…” you trailed off. 

“You wanna take it slow,” Jesse finished. You nodded. “Well, I ain’t got a problem with that, sugar. We’ll go as slow as you wanna.”

You smiled, taking one of the hands on your waist and lacing your fingers with it, squeezing gently before bringing it to your lips and kissing the back of his hand. Jesse kissed your cheek before returning the gesture, and you let out a sigh of relief. 

“Y’ain’t gotta worry about tellin’ me stuff like this, darlin’. I love you, and I respect what you want,” he murmured, pulling you against his chest again.

You flushed again. It wasn’t the first time he had said ‘I love you’, but it still affected you. 

“I love you, too,” you whispered back, turning your head so that he could kiss you properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks and things have been... heating up.
> 
>  
> 
> (Semi-inspired by "Moonlight" by Ariana Grande)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all like some full-on smut? Would you like more fluff instead??? Or would ya like some real build-up, fluff to smut stuff? Let me know!

A few weeks had passed since Jesse had last made his first real move on you, and you had slowly been working up the courage around him to do more. It started with sharing more kisses, often with you starting the process. And the more time you spent together, the more comfortable you felt being with him. And soon enough you were being taken over to his house a little bit more often, a tad bit more privacy to enjoy as compared to your house. As much as you loved your parents, it was a little bit much.

The first time Jesse had invited you over, you were a nervous wreck. It would be the first time being over at a boyfriend’s house since you had been a high schooler, sharing a first kiss when he dropped you back home after on your front porch. 

And you were none too surprised when you walked in and the place was all warm rustic wood and New Mexican details, Navajo rugs and blankets, chairs and couches all cozy looking. You expected nothing less from your cowboy. And that night you snuggled up on his couch, seated on his lap and placing marks all along his neck and collarbone. You knew how others looked at him, and even though you weren’t often known to be the jealous or possessive type, you did like to see the marks left them saying he was yours. And Jesse didn’t mind at all. He seemed more than happy to have you mark him all night long, making no move to keep you away from his neck where you knew he wouldn’t be able to cover it up for work the next day, the marks too high to be covered by the collars of his shirts, and only hidden if he wore a large scarf. But he always said it was too warm out to wear one, even when it felt like it was freezing outside. Yep, you had him good.

But there were also those times that he had you in his lap and his hands roamed upwards slowly, pulling your shirt up a few inches and you could feel his hands against your skin, warm when you felt a rush of cold from the exposure. And he chuckled when you shivered, placing a kiss on your neck, right below your chin. 

It had taken a few weeks of simple touches and kisses before anything more happened. The night you first saw Jesse without his shirt on was a moment to remember. And you spent the whole time kissing him all over, your marks progressing over his enter chest. And be able to cuddle up on top of him was the greatest feeling.

And then there was the time where he slowly took off your shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and pushing it gently off your shoulders, the material catching at your elbows before you slid it off and onto the floor. And you took off your bra, blushing under his gaze because he looked at you with the most loving eyes and you knew he was just waiting for you to give him the okay to cover you in marks, to touch you all over. And when you finally did, he laid you down and spent a whole lot of time just feeling your curves under his hands without any friction from clothing, savoring the way you blushed and twitched.

And then there was the night. The best night, in your opinion. You had been watching another movie at his house, cuddled up to his side with his arm around your shoulder. Your hand was placed on his knee, but you couldn’t stop yourself from inching it closer, settling it on his thigh. And you could feel him tense a little bit, the hand on your side rubbing a little bit in encouragement. And soon enough you were settled in his lap, straddling him. It was a blur how you got into that position, but you didn’t care for the details. You just wanted him. And he most definitely wanted you.

“Darlin’, you best not be teasin’ now,” he murmured, looking right into your eyes.

“Me? Never!” You gasped, faking surprise at his comments.

But you weren’t in the mood to tease. No, you just wanted him. You both had waited long enough, and you already knew Jesse was more than dedicated to taking care of you. And so you started unbuttoning your shirt, and Jesse watched you all the while, his hands resting on your upper thighs, his thumbs gently circling over your jeans. As soon as you took off your shirt and bra, he was on you, kissing down your chest slowly before taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. You moaned softly, taking in all of his attention. But you wanted more than kissing tonight, so you pushed his head back, reveling in watching the small trail of spit on his lips, your nipple erect from the attention and cold air. 

“I’m in no mood for fooling around, cowboy…” you whispered, tugging on his hair gently and standing up.

“Yes, ma’am,” his breathless response came back, and by the way his eyes widened, you knew he was more than willing to be compliant.

“Undress. Now.”

Jesse scrambled off the couch to get undressed, and you slid your jeans off the rest of the way, watching Jesse all the while. And when he finally was down to his underwear, you just gave him a look and he slid them right off. You couldn’t help but stare. It was hard not to with him completely naked in front of you for the first time. But it was also hard to look away when he was already partially hard, and from the way his fingers twitched a little, you could tell he was very ready to get it the rest of the way there.

“C’mere,” you said, staying right where you were. And Jesse sauntered on over to you, standing mere inches away. 

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“You know how to treat a girl right, right baby?” You asked coyly. 

Jesse’s eyes widened a little, but he quickly replaced it with a grin, nodding his head quickly. “You know I do, doll.”  
“Then treat me right,” you whispered, finally sliding your underwear off and onto the floor.

“With pleasure.” And with that, Jesse got on his knees in front of you and wrapped his arms around your waist to stabilize you before diving into your folds. His tongue lapped at your folds for a while as you gently gripped his hair, nudging him in a little deeper. And then you felt him prod at your entrance. You let out a little gasp as you prepared yourself, but he only licked around it, making you whine in disappoint. But Jesse McCree was never one to disappoint, and he moved to push you so you were seated on the couch again. And from there he moved his mouth higher to your bud, and one of the arms previously around your waist snaked between your legs, one of his fingers pressing into you slowly, and that’s when you were panting, letting out soft moans. The heat in your cheeks seemed to spread everywhere, and every time he touched you, licked you, pushed into you, the heat seemed to rise, the burning in your hips increasing. It ached, it ached like nothing else did, the way that he was pleasing you and still had the courage and charm to look up at you, looking at you with the big brown eyes that reminded you of mahogany and cinnamon spice. And it made the knot in your stomach grow. And from the way his eyes crinkled, you could tell he’d be smirking if not eating you out at that exact moment.

And that’s how you came on Jesse’s fingers, with his lips still wrapped around your bud, your hands tugging at his hair. You gasped, feeling the warmth spread out throughout your body before slowly fading away.

“You really know how to please a girl, Jesse McCree,” you murmured, still in awe.

“Well, at least I can please ya, sugar.”  
You slid closer to him, letting him sit up a little, and cupped his face. “You’re a wonder, Jesse…” you whispered, looking into his eyes. 

“You flatter me…” he whispered back. You pulled him in for a kiss, taking him by surprise for a moment and using it as an opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. When you pulled away, there was spit around his mouth again, and his cheeks bared a light blush as he looked at you in awe. You really had him wrapped around your finger. You gently ran your fingers along his face, wiping away sweat and stray strands of hair. 

“You look beautiful like this.”

“You took the words right outta my mouth, darlin’.”


	5. Loving Him Is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "You Make It Easy" by Jason Aldean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, y'all... sorry I haven't updated this in a hot minute. I've been working on other things and feeling generally kinda tired. Trying to enjoy my vacation for a minute before I have to go back to school and all. Hope you enjoy (sorry it's short and not so great... I'm tryna close this story off soon).

It was early morning, and the reason you could tell was that the birds had only just started chirping outside the window. You sat up, the covers falling off your body, and you shivered. You didn’t remember it being this cold in your room, and you tried to stand up and put your slippers on, but your feet just meet the cool hardwood. Rubbing sleep from your eyes, you started piecing together bits from the night before, how a make out session got heated, how Jesse was between your thighs, the way his eyes seemed to grin at you… And then you remembered why the room was so cold, reaching for an extra blanket at the end of the bed to wrap around your naked body. You were surprised your parents hadn’t already called the police or the armada to go out and look for their missing girl… But then again, from the way your mom had been eyeing you lately, you could tell she was probably thinking it was about time that you and Jesse had spent a night together. You looked back at the bed, not having even noticed that Jesse wasn’t there, gathering the blanket around you more and making your way around his room, rustling through his drawers and picking out an old t-shirt of his to slip on and then wrapping the blanket back around your shoulders. Couldn’t risk indecency, even if he’d already seen all that was indecent the night before. 

It was the music and the quiet sounds of cooking that reached you first, the old tunes from the radio that had a faint crackle to it, the sizzle of butter in the pan. You padded across the hardwood into the kitchen, trying to remain silent so you could just look at him for a moment. The way the early morning sunlight filtered through the windows and got caught in his hair, making it look like an unkempt halo. Or how he hummed an offbeat and unknown tune when he concentrated hard, trying not to break the yolk of an egg as he cracked it into the pan. But Jesse was sharp as a knife and quick as all hell, and you couldn’t hide any longer when he turned around, beaming a smile that shined brighter than the sunlight. He held his arms out to you, outstretched wide to either side and you shuffled over and placed yourself between them, leaning against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. Yeah, this was good.

“Good mornin’, my huckleberry,” he hummed, placing a kiss on your forehead. You smiled up at him, feeling all the warmth in the world at that moment. 

“And good mornin’ to you, too, my darlin’,” you crooned, stealing his trademark nickname. You could see the gears turning in his mind, his mouth opening a bit but you just kissed his check, your hand caressing his face, and that shut him up just fine. 

And this was just the start of many nights together, and many mornings spent in a similar fashion. It was easy to forget how long it was, to just spend some time in his arms, to get lost for a moment. To feel like everything revolved around this, and nothing else mattered at all. And it was easy like that. Easy to forget time had gone by at all. Jesse was the one who was good at remembering, really. He was the one who surprised you with gifts and reminded you which anniversary it was, from the easy-going 6-month mark to the grander 1-year (and so on and so forth). And you always felt embarrassed, not being able to remember these things, having Jesse remind you. 

You thought it was a normal day. And you wouldn’t have thought different when you walked through the door of your now shared house (though it was still the same place Jesse had from before, just now with a little more of your touch here and there).

“Jesse?” You called out, placing your bag down on the dining room table, sliding your jacket off. “Jesse, where are you, honey?”

“Right here, sorry, darlin’,” he responded, stepping out of your bedroom. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and boots, like he usually did. You smiled and walked over, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Well, thank goodness… I was starting to wonder if you had walked out on me!” You joked, letting out a soft chuckle.

“On you? Darlin’, I’m wonderin’ why you never walk out on me!” he shot back, and you both laughed. And when you looked at each other again, you could see a little smile in his eyes, and you wondered just what exactly got you to him. But you weren’t going to get lost wondering about the universe and fate and all right now, you had dinner to make. Or so you thought, turning around to head to the kitchen. But Jesse caught you in his arms, pulling you back in.

“Woah there now… you’re lookin’ too tired to be cookin’ right now. How about we go out? Grab something quick to eat? Maybe dust off your dancin’ shoes and go ‘round the honky-tonk again?” You had to admit, that sounded better than cooking. You nodded, letting him pull you against his chest again to give you a quick kiss before pushing you to the bedroom to change into something more appropriate. 

And as soon as you were out of your work clothes and in something more casual, Jesse had you off to a little family restaurant not too far, the two of you unwinding after a long day, a long week for that matter. It was easy like that, to just forget about work and stress and to just hold his hand and wait for time to go by. And then you were headed downtown to the honky-tonks, lighting up as you remembered this to be the one he’d pulled you into that first night you’d met. And you loved it, the smell of beer and cigarettes, the chatter, the couples on the dance floor line-dancing and two-stepping, faces bright with laughter (and red from the alcohol). You remembered why you loved being here so much. Jesse grabbed the two of you a small table, and you waited patiently as he came around again with drinks, setting one in front of you. And then he had set down a little box in front of you. You looked up quizzically.

“Did I forget something important again?” You asked, frowning. “I mean… Didn’t we just have our anniversary about a month ago? Don’t tell me I forgot something again…” you continued, trailing off. From the way that Jesse looked at you, that smile and the way you could tell he was trying not to laugh. 

“Go on, darlin’… open it up.” You furrowed your brow, opening the box slowly. It was a pair of earrings, cute little gold hearts. You smiled, looking back up at him. 

“Oh, Jesse, they’re wonderful…” you murmured. You were still confused, but you time to think about all these curiosities later. 

After dancing most of your night away, you returned back home, opening the door and feeling the exhaustion seep back into you once again. You slid onto the couch, Jesse settling down next to you and pulling a blanket over the two of you before putting on a show in the background. It was a good way to just not think at all. And you were kind of good at letting things slip your mind, those questions about the earrings having slid away. And you were starting to drift off a little bit before Jesse asked you a question.

“Hun, I gotta ask…” he said, turning to you. 

You sat up a bit, yawning. “Yeah?”

“Well, will you marry me?” he asked. You were wide awake now. You took a moment to really absorb what he had just said, blinking at him all wide-eyed. And then you threw yourself on him, nodding and repeating “yes” over and over again, losing breath over how many times you said it. You barely noticed the ring, too caught up in showering Jesse in kisses. And then it was on, a gold band resting pretty on your ring finger. But who cared about the ring when you were caught up in telling him you loved him? In laying in his arms and falling asleep there. ‘Cause it was easy. It had always been easy being in love with Jesse.


	6. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Speechless" by Dan + Shay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh, this ending is very short.... I apologize, I'm just running out of ideas for this work :(  
> But I am working on other stuff rn that I hope you might like just as much if not more!   
> Happy New Year's y'all!!

Months of planning. Of stressing, laboring, bargaining, crying and wiping tears away, yelling and trying not to (as much as you wanted to), and many, many hours spent sighing and falling asleep in Jesse’s arms, having him repeat over and over again that he would handle it, that you could relax and let him take over a few more things to take the pressure off of you. And it all boiled down to one day. To one big, grand day. 

Lucky you that southern weddings were some of the biggest, and your family stopped at nothing to make sure everyone, and you meant everyone, was there. And Jesse’s odd and exciting was also there, matching your family’s enthusiasm and dress, filling up every pew in the church and then some. You were nervous, to say the least, as you peaked down the aisle. God, you were nervous. It was like performing for a show, except you were to be married by the end of it. Your dad took your hand, squeezing it gently. You could do this. You were getting married to the man you loved, of course you could do this! 

You took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and smiling. Your dad cued the music. It felt like you floated down the aisle, like a dream-state washed over you. And you only woke up when Jesse took your hand, grounding you once again. Yes, you could do this, you couldn’t imagine not doing this. 

It went smoothly, and the moment that you finally pressed your lips against Jesse’s, now as husband and wife, was a moment that you’d forever remember. Especially since the hoots and hollers from both families was loud enough to have alerted people down the block. 

And of course the reception was fun. Getting to see Jesse’s family again, his ‘dad’ Mr. Reyes and his step-dad Mr. Morrison, his ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’, all lovely people. But you really couldn’t wait to have him all to yourself again, so when the night winded down and it was your time to escape and start your honeymoon that night, you couldn’t wait, sliding into the backseat with him, sitting pretty and modest until you got to your suite. And then you realized you weren’t the only one who wanted the two of you alone. Jesse was all over you, hands fumbling and kisses placed all over. 

“I love you, Jesse McCree,” you whispered when you pulled away. 

“And I love you, Mrs. McCree.”

“Oh, Jesse, no need to be so formal!” you joked, laughing. "Now, gimme a little more of you..."

You could definitely live like this.


End file.
